Organizations increasingly utilize software and services that are accessed over a network by large numbers of computing devices using multiple online domains. For example, users within an organization as well as in an organization's supply chain (e.g., vendors, suppliers, and customers) may each have access to sensitive data from different network access points, making each of these parties a potential source of malicious attacks. Thus, identifying these parties is often an initial step in performing a cyber risk assessment for an organization.
Traditional methods for identifying potential sources of malicious attacks for cyber risk assessments fail to provide accurate and consistent results placing the organization at risk of malicious parties accessing sensitive information that may result in unrecoverable losses to the organization. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for mapping internet protocol addresses for an organization.